Bloons TD 6/Pre-Round Comments
#Welcome to Bloons Tower Defence 6! On difficulty, stuff is cost and you have of lives lives. There are of rounds rounds to pass. #Nice and easy, huh? Click/Press Start Round to play on! #Have fun unlocking new towers and finding out what they do! #The more you use a tower, the quicker you can obtain its upgrades. #Once you unlock a tower or upgrade, there's no need to unlock it again! #First Green Bloons coming up. #Have you tried customising Targeting Options? #Tack Shooters and Ice Monkeys attack an area surrounding them. #Ice Monkeys work well with Bomb Shooters and Sonic Boomerang Throwers. #Prepare for a long line of Blues. #Yellow Bloons contain Green Bloons, which contain Blue Bloons, which contain Red Bloons. Stronger Bloons move more quickly. #Purple Bloons contain a Red Bloon and a Blue Bloon. Orange Bloons contain a Red Bloon and a Yellow Bloon. #The more times you play a track, the easier later playthroughs are. #Some tracks are hard to play on Easy Difficulty, while some tracks are easy on Hard Difficulty. #Pink Bloons coming up - leave some spare Road Spikes if they become too much of an issue. #Snipers and Mortars don't need to be close to the track to earn pops! #Good old Regen Bloons. If you don't pop all their layers, they regenerate 'em right back. #Expect a lot of greens. #Have you tried playing Special Missions? #Black Bloons, despite being slower and smaller than Pink Bloons, contain 2 Pink Bloons. And did I mention they're IMMUNE TO BOMBS? #Submit ideas for Random Missions to Ninja Kiwi! #White Bloons are IMMUNE AND FREEZING. And did I mention that despite being slower and smaller than Pink Bloons, they contain 2 Pink Bloons? #Black Bloons and White Bloons are classed as Thermal Bloons. There's a third thermal Bloon coming soon. #A Camo Bloon is on its way. They can pass most towers undetected, so bring Road Spikes if your towers can't see them! #Exploding Pineapples require timing to use, but can be helpful if you place them correctly. #Third member of the Thermal Bloon Trio is going to show up this round. #Most towers have an upgrade that allows them to counter Camo Bloons. #Leads are slow and immune to sharp objects. Try bringing a Bomb Shooter or Exploding Pineapple. #You can now get small upgrades for road items using their associated buildings. #Rubber Bloons coming up. Only sharp stuff can pop them - everything else bounces off. #Coming up next are some Zebra Bloons, served with a tint of Regen. Enjoy! #Monkey Apprentices can pop Lead without the need for an upgrade. #More Camo Bloons coming up. You have been warned. #Consider trying out the Daily Challenge to earn extra Monkey Money. #Rainbow Bloons. Five of them. Each of them containing two Zebra Bloons. Good luck! #Most towers can only go on land, some only go in water and the Jetpack Monkey can go both ways. #Leads contain Blacks, Rubbers contain Whites and Zebras contain both Blacks and Whites. All five mentioned Bloons will appear. #Stuff costs a lot more in the older BTD games. There weren't as many powerful Bloons back then, however. #The Bloons make one big family tree. There's a lot to learn about their strengths and weaknesses. #Ceramic Bloons are surrounded in Clay Coating. After 10 hits, you're greeted by two Rainbow Bloons. #You should try an Odyssey. Play three consecutive tracks with one set of lives to earn huge rewards! #Prepare for a hard round. A REALLY hard round. #Some upgrades prevent you from buying another upgrade once bought. Choose carefully! #Make sure you have a balanced variety of towers, with some that can pop Camo, some that counter Lead and Rubber Bloons and some that attack quickly to counter Regen Bloons. #Banana Farms are a good investment to have in harder difficulties. Buy one as soon as you can! #Building up some nest egg, huh? Think about how you spend it as money for pops gets tighter. #Monkey Villages serve purely for support. Put Monkey Visitors in them and you can get additional upgrades! #If you haven't tried out Story Mode, consider it after this game. #Got any Super Monkeys yet? Do you think they're worth the expenses? #Prepare for an MOAB to show up. Hundreds of hits are needed to pop them, and even then you still have to pop four Ceramics. #If you think your device is lagging now, you ain't seen nothing yet! #Another MOAB coming down. Get used to them. #Homing attacks are more useful than you think. Try investing in them one time or another! #If you're having trouble with those pesky MOABs, don't forget the upgrades that counter them! #Dartling Gunners and Spike Factories don't need upgrades to pop those pesky Camo Bloons. #Dartling Gunners aim towards your mouse/finger, as opposed to directly attacking nearby Bloons. #I hope you're used to popping singular MOABs, because two are coming this round! #Some upgrade paths have Gauges that can be filled up by contributing cash to them. #Looks like Camo Leads are inbound. Be sure to prepare for them! #If there's any time to revise taking out blimps, now would be the time, what with a SUPA-MOAB ready to rumble. #Obtain all medals on Beginner Tracks and at least Bronze on every other track to unlock Masteries Mode! #Camo and Regen coming up. Not very fun or fair, is it? #If you thought the last round was hard, you are NOT going to survive the next round. #Monkey Engineers are helpful towers with a variety of upgrades. Try to use them wisely! #There's something very scary ready to show its face... #Enjoyed that BFB, didn't you? #Bloonchippers rack up loads of damage on individuals, but are helpless in the face of Bloon rushes. #Try other Ninja Kiwi Games! Hotcorn... Power Pool... #(PC) You can make your own tracks with the Track Editor. (iOS) Keep on playing. You're doing great! #Have you played the original Bloons? #The highly mobile Heli-Pilot has three options for movement. There's a fourth one you need an upgrade to get as well. #Another BFB after a swarm of Ceramic Regens. #BFBs are happening all over the place. Always be prepared for them. #The Heli-Pilot, once Support Chinook is bought, will constantly provide you with extra cash and lives. #Stop. SUPA-BFB time. #A whole load of Ceramic Regens will come rushing through your defences soon. You'll be lucky to still be alive. #The money earned at the end of each round decreases at Round 50, and again at Round 65. #SUPA stands for Sun Upturning Powerful Aerodynamic. What was going through your mind? #Spike-o-Pults are slow, but powerful. Their attacks pierce 18 Bloons each, so try to place them in a way that makes the most out of this benefit. #Glue and water will evaporate under the force of a Light Pillar, so think carefully about your tower choices. #Keep on going. Just don't forget to do non-BTD6 things. You know, eating, or going outside. #More Camo Regens are showing up. #Submarines can be set to support using the unlockable "Submerged" target option. #Experiment with target options to find ideal defences. #Last round of Hard Difficulty coming up. #Some upgrades specifically counter Ceramic Bloons, and others specifically counter MOAB-class Bloons. #Special abilities are powerful but need to cool down after being used. #Get ready for the DDT - those Dark Dirigible Titans have lots of strengths. #It's healthy to experiment - even if you have a few towers that you really like, try mixing others into your strategy! #Be sure to set the targets and angles of certain abilities when required. #As you keep on going in Freeplay, Bloons get faster and earn extra health. #Some really strong Bloons are immune to certain attacks or abilities. #Have you got some anti-MOAB abilities at the ready? #How good are you at dealing with powerful Bloons? #Congrats on getting this far. #Can you see the rare Golden Bloons? Pop them for big money! #After Round 100, random Bloons show up every round. You'll also earn less XP than normal, and lag will quickly become a major problem. #There are six types of Medal to earn - Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Impoppable and Reverse. #I assume you bought a Super Monkey Storm with you. #(Easy-Very Hard) This is the final round. If you're playing on Very Hard, then I salute you. (Impoppable) This is the final round. Beat it, and you'll obtain the Impoppable Medal. You won't, though, this has all been a waste of time and you won't survive what's coming next. Oh well, at least you had fun. #Freeplay, freeplay, freeplay. Have fun! 150. Still playing? Good job. 200. You've gotten this far? Jeez, take a break. 500. No idea how you're still playing. 1000. Kudos to you. (Upon breaking the round record) You've just broken the world record for the highest round possible. Congratulations!